More Than Just Beauty And Grace
by MoonPassion
Summary: Set in the Victorian Era, the girls face the constraint of being polished women who marry and become objects. Powers are discovered and the girls learn how to create a new world for themselves. One where they are more than just beauty and grace.
1. Prologue

More Than Just Beauty And Grace

Prologue

A single tear falls down the soft perfect pale cheek. Crystal blue eyes shining with tears as their own mourns over the loss of her mother. She watches as she is put into the ground forever gone. Lady Serenity Delune may she rest in peace. Her father Lord Almus stands beside her, feigning strength but she knows that the brightness in his eyes is no longer there. Her grandmother stands tall on the other side, with impassive eyes and watching over her granddaughter for duty's sake. Young Serenity Delune, Serena as she is known commonly, knows that many changes are coming to her life many of which will change her dreams forever.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

"Now that your mother has died I find it imperative that we begin your social upbringing into this world."

Serena Delune was sitting in the drawing room of her grandmother's comfortable country cottage, where her grandmother was informing her on her opinions of Serena's lack of education at a finishing school. Serena's mother never wanted to send her away and had always taken Serena's upbringing into her own hands. Serena's grandmother has always disapproved, she felt that as a the daughter of a Lord, Serena needed to have the best upbringing.

"Your behaviour as a Lady is not up to standards and you need to be prepared for your social launching in London's society." Her grandmother continued.

"My mother taught me everything she knew, I have never had any complaints on my behaviour." Serena answered back "I feel like it is too early to leave father so shortly after my mother's death, it has only been a few months I doubt he will let me go."

"Your father is not well he is not in his right mind, you do not need to be here to see him like this, so until he can take of himself I will be overseeing everything concerning your upbringing." Grandmother replied with a no nonsense attitude "I have already made arrangements and you shall being going to Haruna Finishing School for Ladies in a week, just enough time to get you some new dresses and supplies you will need."

Finishing her tea, Serena stood up and left without a word not caring what her grandmother thought of her. She was extremely upset. She did not want to go to finishing school she wanted to take care of her father and be the daughter she always was. She knew what finishing school meant, it meant her grandmother wanted to set her up to be married and Serena at 17 was not ready to be set up with some unknown man who would never be able to look past her beauty and see her for her. Serena reached her room and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was the spitting image of her mother, the long blonde silky hair raised into a bun, the pale skin, soft lips and a slender curvy body. She lacked the same amount of curviness but her mother had always assured her that she was still growing into her body. Her eyes however, those she inherited from her father, the crystalline blue that alway shined with brightness but were dull at the moment. This was the image she felt men would only see, ever since she was a child everyone commented on her beauty but no one cared to ever have a conversation with her she was always in a room seated to be looked at and admired. It was only her mother and father who took her seriously and cultivated her with vast conversations allowing her mind to grow farther than most parents would permit of their daughter's.

With a sigh Serena turned towards her window.

"I wonder if I will ever be wanted for who I am, not just my status and beauty" she thought.

With that she prepared for bed awaiting her eventual new life.

In a week's time, Serena was traveling to Haruna's Finishing School for Ladies. Everything outside was gloomy as if depicting Serena's mood. She was brooding that she had to come to this place away from her family, from her home. But she has no say in it, no voice of her own, it was lost with her mother and the mental instability of her father. The carriage began approaching her supposed 'new home'. It was a rather large estate, well kept and distinguished looking. The stones were all gray and at the weather made the entire building seem uninviting, there was no friendly look at all. The entire building looked polished and perfect, just like the ladies inside were supposed to be. But what Serena did not know was that inside there were ladies that were anything but that.

Her grandmother could not go with her so Serena was sent in a carriage accompanied by one of the maids. She stood by herself on the doorstep and knocked the brass knocker on the door. A maid opened the door.

"Oh you must be the new girl, Ms Haruna is waiting for you" the maid brought her in and motioned for someone to take her bags "Please take Miss...." she looked at me "Miss Delune" I responded "Yes...please take Miss Delune's bags to the suite prepared for her, Miss Delune please follow me"

She took her through a corridor and then knocked at a door labeled 'Headmistress Haruna', "Come in" said a voice from inside. The maid opened the door and ushered Serena in. Serena stood there taking in her surroundings, the office was very bland consisting of a bookshelf, desk and the belongings of Headmistress Haruna. The Headmistress was busy writing something and had not looked up to acknowledge Serena. She seemed to be a very straight laced woman, who believed in turning them all into these little puppets. She finally looked up.

"You may have a seat." she gestured to the chair across her desk "I hope your tip went well?"

"Yes, thank you" Serena replied

"Well welcome to your new home, I hope you enjoy it here. We pride ourselves here on having every student ending up well off in life."

Haruna looked up at Serena expecting some sort of reaction, when she finally realized she would not get one she kept on going.

"The rules here are very simple Miss Delune and as long as you follow them you shall be in my good graces, I would advise of doing anything but following these rules. I hope you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Serena replied.

"Very well" Haruna smiled "We are currently in the our main gathering room where everyone takes turn to read passages from the Bible as it is Sunday, I shall go introduce you then you may go up to your room and settle in"

Haruna led Serena through the hallways and finally they entered a room full of the school's pupils. Many eyes turned to focus on Serena, which made her quite uncomfortable she was never in front of so many people at once and avoided having too much attention on her.

Ms Haruna called for attention "Girls, I would like to introduce you to Miss Serenity Delune, she is our newest pupil and I hope you all make her feel welcome and introduce her to the ways of Haruna Finishing School"

Serena watched as everyone sized her up trying to figure out where she would stand amongst the ranks in the school. One girl looked at her with piercing eyes as if she did not like her, but Serena had no idea why or how she could have caused such sentiments. She gave a small smile and then took her leave to her room.

Once in her room, Serena looked around it was regular school girls room with a bed and desk, a closet and dressing screen. Her roommate had some very lovely interesting decorations which gave Serena hopes that she would be very interesting. She began to unpack her things and put them in her respective places. Serena took out her favourite photo, the one of her family the three of them together and happy. A tear slid down Serena's cheek, she wondered "Will I ever be as happy as this photo again?"

The door opened behind her and shut with small slam. Serena turned around and looked into the eyes of her new roommate. It was the same eyes that had looked at her with dislike in the gathering room.

"Well there goes any chances of possibly getting along!" Serena thought with weariness, unaware of where this relationship would lead.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2

"Hello, I am your new roommate Serenity, but I like to be called Serena" Serena introduced herself in hopes of lessening the tenseness in the room.

The girl looked at her a made a sort of unladylike grunt, "I did not want a roommate, I had this room all to myself and then I had to make room for you. You were a nuisance before you even got here."

Serena looked at her with disbelief, of all things she was dislike simply because of her presence. What sort of place had she been put in?

"Well you could at least tell me your name? I did not realize that this school consisted of such uncivilized people!" Serena smiled, she was not going to let someone bring her down.

The other girl narrowed her eyes at Serena at that comment and frowned further if it was possible.

"I will have you know my name is Miss Rachel Firenze and I come from quite the distinguished family thank you very much. My father is an important politician."

Firenze, Serena recognized the name her father Sir Firenze was a very well known politician indeed she never realized he had a daughter before.

"Oh and my friends call me Raye, but you may call me Rachel or Miss Firenze" she smiled with disdain.

"Oh I would much rather call you Raye, much easier to say, it is very nice to meet you RAYE" Serena said with emphasis.

"Well well looks like we have someone who thinks she can stand up to me, you shall very soon find out where your place here, I practically rule everything"

Serena was not enjoying how this was going, quite frankly she detested people who tried to be in control in power. She just shrugged and went back to tending to her things. Raye left her alone and prepared for bed. Serena peeked at her through the corner of her eye. Raye was really and exquisite beauty the complete opposite of Serena. She had long black shiny hair and with lovely violet eyes that were so full expression. She also was much more developed in terms of curves from Serena's opinion, she really was a girl who could get anything she wanted because of her beauty. Maybe that is why she seem so controlling, Serena thought. She got into bed exhausted from her day and prepared to go into a world where she did not have to think about her worries.

"Goodnight Serena, hope you sleep **very **well tonight" Raye said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Well thank you Raye, hope you sleep well too" Serena replied, with wariness. She hoped this was not a situation where pranks would occur. She had heard of such things girls can do to each other. But she was too tired to continue thinking. Her eyelids felt heavy and she drifted off into a very puzzling sleep.

She was dreaming, it was a very odd dream everything was very foggy and she could barely see. A voice began calling out to her.....Serena....Serenaaaa......she looked around and could not see anyone.....who is there? She calls out.......Serena find the light within use it to illuminate you!......Serena was very confused what was that supposed to mean? Suddenly she was woken out of her dream.

She blinked several times to try and clear her head, when she focused she came face to face with several pairs of eyes all of them looking at her with shock. Serena quickly sat up shocked and wondering what was going on.

"Who or what are you?" Raye asked completely shocked.

"I am Serena who else would I be?" she answered with confusion.

A girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes, who could have passed for Serena's twin said, "You began to glow as if there was light shining on you, you emitted light from yourself!"

Serena looked at her bewildered "Me glowing? They must be pulling a prank!" she thought

"If you are trying to pull a prank on me this is quite a lame one and would appreciate if I would be left to keep on sleeping"

Another one of the girls smirked, this one with gorgeous wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. "Believe me the prank we were going to pull before we saw you do that would not have been lame at all"

"Can't this wait until the morning? We really should get back, we might get caught out of bed!" a timid voice said. It came from the girl with short black hair and blue eyes, but when Serena looked at her hair she swore it had tints of blue in it which was rather odd.

"Yes please, I would like to resume my sleep that was very much interrupted! And by girls I do not even know!"

They all smiled and snickered.

"You will get to know us very soon Serena" Raye said "You are an odd one and owe us explanations, tomorrow you will not escape our questions."

Serena grimaced she had no idea what was going. She did not understand the meaning of her glowing in the middle of the night. At the same time here dream was telling her to find the light within her. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

She woke up to the sound of bells ringing, her new wake up call into her new life. She blinked letting her new surroundings sink in to her mind. The events of last night flickered through her mind and she still had no idea what any of it meant. How could she have been glowing? Surely those girls were mistaken, it must have been the glow of the moon or something, she was really pale and it could glow under the moonlight. Serena finally decided to get up and she noticed Raye was already gone. So much for having anyone to help with her corset she thought.

After she got dressed and ready, Serena went downstairs following to others who she knew would lead her to where she was supposed to go. She entered the dining room, and the girls from last night were already there. Everyone had taken their seat, so the one available was between Raye and the blonde girl. They wanted her close so she could not escape their curious questions. With a sigh Serena went and took her seat between them.

"Good morning Serena" Raye smiled up at her

Serena smiled back "Good morning" and she began to eat her porridge.

"After class we are heading out to the grounds to our spot, you must join us of course, there is so much to get to know about you" Raye continued

Serena knew full well that this invitation was solely to interrogate her on what they believed to have seen last night.

After breakfast the round of classes began the ones that were to turn all of them in to the expected ladies of society. It started off with French which Serena was not quite fond of, she knew a few things but she really was terrible with the language. Her French instructor made it quite clear that she was horrible with the way she winced every time she heard her try to speak a sentence in French. Serena looked at the girl currently speaking perfect French to her teacher. It was the one with the bluish tints in her hair, she spoke so clearly and fluently it was obvious that she was the star pupil.

Elocution classes were quite boring, being taught by Ms Haruna herself. Serena listened on and on about the proper way a lady should sit, eat, laugh even think. It was like none of them were able to have control over anything. All their actions were guided, all their thoughts forced to think in the same way never outside of the box to which their thoughts are contained. This made Serena miss home dearly, there she could share her innermost thoughts without reprimand, no one criticized how she ate or stood.

The continued on with dance lessons and art lessons. It was then the time for their own leisure where they could do as they wished, all in a ladylike manner of course as Ms Haruna expressed.

The girls were waiting for her and Serena had no choice, she let them lead her to their social spot outside. Once there the girls all seemed a lot friendlier than last night. The brunette extended a small pastry to her.

"Here you go these were sent to me from home they are quite delicious, oh and I am Lita by they way"

Serena took the pastry and smiled "Why thank you it is very nice to meet you"

The blonde giggled and said "My name is Mina, and this right here is Amy"

"Well now that she knows everyone how about you tell us about yourself Serena?" Raye asked looking at her questioningly.

"What you want to know is about last night but I truly have no idea, are you sure it was not just the moonlight?"

"There was no moon last night" a quiet voice said, it came from Amy

"Believe me Serena, it was quite astonishing you glowed and it looked so magical!" Mina told her "We thought maybe you were something special something not from this world!"

Serena looked at her with disbelief "Not from this world? Seriously I have never been more from this world just like all of you. Trust me when I say am not some creature posing as a human."

Suddenly the sky went dark as gusts of wind brought in some rather large dark rain clouds. Before they could react and decide to go inside the winds got stronger forcing them to seek cover under a nearby tree. Lightning began crackling against the sky the heavens looked completely scary. Try to keep warm the girls huddled together all holding hand in the center to retain the heat.

At that moment something magical happened, the girls suddenly felt a burst of energy go through each of them. They all looked at each other extremely confused. They began glowing distinct colours red, green, blue, orange and silverly white. It was the last thing they all saw before their world turned black.


End file.
